Girlfriends, Promotions and Proposals
by Atheniandream
Summary: Jack has a girlfriend... IT and SHE are for lack of a better word, everywhere.


Author's Notes: This is supposed to be JUST before THREADS, supposing that Sam knows about Kerry. Judging by spoilers, I reckon she's gonna be a little bit jealous. As a side note to those who think that it's a little Soap-Opera-ish to have Sam jealous over Kerry,  
What is Stargate, if not a Soap-Opera with Aliens... a ring of Jell-O and a Zat guns... grins

FIC NOTES: S/J AND J/OTHER Angst, PG-13... just to be safe, and slight humour, SAM POV throughout most. THREADS SPOILERS (second warning)

Summary: Jack has a girlfriend... IT and SHE are for lack of a better word, everywhere.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Please give me Jack kidding

IS BETA'D and Thanks Naliza...you star.  
-  
Girlfriends, promotions and proposals - By Athena ------------------------------------------------

Commissary Hall, 12:03PM

She couldn't think of what was worse.

That someone had taken her seat at their table.

Or the fact that someone was openly flirting with the General.

And of course, that person had to be...

His girlfriend.

Obviously...

Carter assumed her position in front of the fruit stack, lingering quietly, hoping to hear any of their conversation. Teal'c and Daniel sat opposite the offender as she was in Sam's seat. It was made even more obvious by the fact that it was the only seat left next to Jack O'Neill. The woman had actually stolen her seat! Damn her.

Trying to appear conspicuous, she observed the woman in question - Kerry 'Something'-Son. The General had introduced her a week ago as the new head of the 'SCG Professional Oversight Committee'. The moment that she'd laid her eyes on the woman she knew something was different about her. Too much awareness of her own charms maybe? Well, it was obvious that the woman wasn't shy of the fact that she was a looker. A mass of red curls hung down the one side of her face and ended along her shoulders, highlighting her dark brown eyes that looked disturbingly like the General's. She was curvy, tall and lively looking, but Sam supposed that being a civilian meant she had a lot more opportunity to look feminine. She even wore red lipstick - the hussy. She, on the other hand, felt about as womanly as a P-90 covered in dirt and alien remains.

God, that woman was pretty and young.

It was two things that Carter was sure she was well past now, especially being that she was nearly into her 40th year. Suddenly she felt very inadequate. The woman sat posture-perfect and was talking animatedly about some topic. Sam couldn't work out what it was all about over the distance separating them and her lip-reading was appalling. The General had been smiling occasionally and at that moment he was gesturing along with his fork, before chuckling and continuing to listen. 

Oh God.

She observed the others, her so-called loyal friends. Daniel, the jackass, was obviously oblivious to the woman's intentions and had almost completely immersed himself into the conversation, only occasionally taking the time to stuff a spoon full of salad into his already over-sized mouth. Had Jonas been there, they would have been like two oblivious, annoying twins at a birthday party...including the irritated smiling.

Then she got to Teal'c.

That's what she loved about him. Even though at first glance he appeared to smile and engage in thoughtful comments every so often, she knew from years of experience as one of his best friends that he was actually on the offensive. Occasionally he would frown a little and shoot a warning glare in the direction of O'Neill. The General - as always when confronted with the attention of a beautiful woman - acted like that of a cat that got the cream. That jerk...trying to pretend like he has NO idea what's going on, but relishing every single annoying little second with that woman. Bastard.

She has to admit one thing though - the General looked...hot, in a smouldering kind of way. Even hotter sitting next to a woman who should have been - she blanked the word 'her' from the rest of the sentence. He was giving her those familiar looks and smiles, chuckling even. All she got these days was grumbles or complaints; annoyingly kind words the one minute and loaded sarcasm the next. What she would not give for him to welcome her at the table and not to look at her like she'd stubbed his toe and trampled on his heart...which she maybe did in some small way.

"Colonel?"

Her brain came back into focus. What? "Excuse Me?" she asked the woman who had waited patiently behind the dessert counter for the past five minutes.

"Would you like any dessert, Colonel?"

"Oh," Sam said, unable to prevent herself from looking back towards the table in a daze one more time. "Yea, Sorry." Forcing herself to focus in front of her, she glanced around the selection cakes and biscuits and ...oh... "Jell-O, Blue please."

Then the time came for her to have no other choice but to take a seat.

And still the woman had not moved. She looked comfortable, at home, and fitting in with her team and her Jac...uh...her General, her romantic mess, her-'And because they are going out now, does it really mean they have to sit together at lunch also'? What was this - ninth grade?

This was it. It has finally came to the moment where she would have no choice but to walk through the commissary; smiling through gritted teeth at a sea of hungry scientists, nurses and airman, until she could pass her former table. Instead of taking a seat at it, like she would have done in the past, she would now just fade to the only free one at the back. And all this must happen while appearing as if nothing in the world was bothering her. 

For just a second her eyes darted to the exit like that of a fox on the hunt.

Maybe she could sit with Felger?

God no...

No...she wouldn't even be able to make a break for it since she would have to pass them just to go back to her lab. Besides she'd already spent the last 5 hours typing up enough reports to wind her into a slow and painfully boring afternoon, especially given the fact that Sg-1 were on downtime - thanks to the General.

Yep...go and sit down Sam...and eat...ALONE.

Therefore slowly, but surely, she would brave it. One step at a time Carter...one step at a time.

Breathe...IN and OUT Carter...IN and OUT  
As she neared the table the conversation became clearer, as did the intruder and the grating flirtation coming from her. She paused, not wanting to be the odd moment between the group...oddly, as a group they had hardly noticed her absence or her arrival.

"Well you nearly fell asleep in the last meeting, so I figured if I take you out somewhere less 'work-related' you'd pay a little attention!"

The woman laughed and gently tapped the General's arm. She gained a lop-sided smile from him in return. " I promise you, I have never fallen asleep in the important meetings." He raised an eyebrow to indicate that the true meaning of his words were something else.

Daniel then decided to butt in. Fabulous. "Oh come ON Jack, there hasn't been a meeting in weeks where you've actually looked at me, or even asked a question about the missions, unless we mention the words 'naquada', 'occupied world' or 'Jaffa women'..."

Everybody around the table sniggered, including Kerry. "Trust that one to get your attention. I wondered why your ears pricked up after I'd said something about making 'alterations in the woman's changing facilities'!" 

"I wonder..."

All the laughing ceased as Teal'c noticed Sam trying to saunter silently past the table.

"Colonel Carter!"

God, that man has a thick tone.

Cursing silently she barely managed to regain enough composure to smile as she turned towards them.

"Hi guys." She shifted her attention from one individual to another and yet refused to look at anyone in particular - especially Kerry. They all appeared to be genuinely welcoming her, except for the General who appeared unfazed by her arrival.

"Will you not join us for lunch?"

"Um, there isn't anywhere for me to sit," she replied, trying not to place extra emphasis on any of the words. She could not help but notice a slight frown appearing on Kerry's face...like a puppy...but without her favourite toy.

Sam, you can take my seat. I'm on my way anyway, got some translations to follow through." Daniel immediately indicated to his chair as he spoke while also starting to pick up his things. "I'll catch you guys later... Kerry, it was a pleasure talking to you."

"No, Daniel it's okay, I can-"

"It's fine Sam, I've been sitting here for too long anyway, Bye Guys."

Great Sam thought, SHE isn't leaving and now neither am I.

The atmosphere around the table became decidedly tense, almost as if the entire focus of everybody was on Sam and that made her cringe inside.

"It isn't getting to me...it isn't getting to me...it isn't getting to me She forced herself to focus on the only things currently in front of her - her dinner...and the salt shaker.

"So Colonel Carter, how do you get Jack to pay attention in your briefings?"

The use of his name sent Sam nearly off the edge. She nearly choked on her macaroni and cheese at the frank question coming from the overly brazen woman. "Umm..." She had the urge to say 'pout' and then to indicate towards her chest, but she knew that it just wasn't the right place and time for something like that.

And then, as always, the General was there, choosing to annoyingly intervene.

"Carter doesn't care whether I'm listening or not, she just continues anyway."

His flippant comment stung immediately. Her temper rose a little above insubordination and she glared at him. "Actually, I usually just... smile sweetly and hope that he doesn't have to attend the mission, since not knowing what our actual mission is can be quite...dangerous."

Touché.

What was this woman's mission anyway... she thought and then replaced the word mission with a stronger word. Meow, Sam.

Jack winced. He knew that he had hit a nerve. As a result he immediately fell silent and instead focused on his...Jell-O, of all things. Kerry, on the other hand, wasn't as handy with the 'tact'... maybe a little naïve.

"So, Sam...can I call you Sam? Unless you prefer 'Colonel'?"

"Sure." She wasn't gritting her teeth. She wasn't...okay maybe a little bit.

"How is your engagement going? Jack let it slip that you're engaged."

Even a now silent Teal'c had to raise an eyebrow at that comment.

What she trying to play Hardball? And when did the General ever discuss her? This was bad. This was very bad. He was obviously feeling comfortable enough to discuss her life with this woman... he couldn't even do that with her without getting into an uncomfortable haze.

"Yes, I am." Why weren't more words coming out?

"Have you set a date yet?"

"Uh...no. Pete has to..." She stopped mid-sentence, just to see the General flinch slightly at her mention of Pete. "He's moving all his stuff down here and packing up his old house in Denver, we're settling in before we are going to think about the finer details."

"Right."

The way she purred in her reply, it almost sounded like she was giving some kind of warning. And yet there was a sincerely interested look on her face. Maybe she was intrigued at the knowledge...but why would she be?

As far as she knew her life has nothing to do with the General anymore. There was most certainly nothing left between her and the General too. Maybe there had been once. But she had moved on since then and from what she could see so has he.

"Well..." Thankfully the cause of the fantastically awkward lunchtime conversation was about to pass as she was about to leave the table. "I have a meeting I have to prepare for. Nice talking to you guys and...I'll see you, tonight." Jack looked up briefly to smile at her as she ruffled his hair and sauntered off.

Thank every god; even the false ones. A moment of calm perhaps?

Just as she thought that the situation could reach an even keel, Teal'c decided to depart too.

"I believe that I must also take my leave. I require much more physical tuning since the loss of my symbiote. I will see you all at later date."

You couldn't blame the guy, he wanted to get the hell outta there...who wouldn't.

"See ya T."

"Bye Teal'c."

They both spoke up in unison.

And then there was silence and thoughtful contemplation.

And the sound of loud crunching.

She couldn't look at him. She didn't know why, but the thought of looking at him meant acknowledging that the last 15 minutes had actually taken place. She sure as hell wasn't ready to talk to her Commanding Officer about his romantic status. In fact she has a decidedly sick stomach at the thought of it. Besides, he'd probably shrug her off as 'nosy' and tell her that it was 'none of her business'.

He didn't appear to have any inclination to move though. He only remained sitting opposite her in silence. Then, through a sudden spur of anger and frustration, both push the envelope a little too far.

"I was gonna tell you-"

"So, tell me about her."

They both spoke so fast and without thought for the other that it was hard to stop both questions from mingling. Instead of laughing they both frown and Jack vocally took the back seat.

"What?" Sam finally replied, trying to catch his eye. When she finally did there was a look in his eyes that she couldn't quite make out. It gave her a sudden need to both shout at him and stick her tongue down his throat. Instead she swallowed the lump in her throat and ignored the frustrated buzz in her groin.

"Carter I was going to say something about it but I-"

She answered automatically. "No Sir, your personal life is none of my business..."

"No, it's not." He had to admit that 'that' was true. "But I should have told you."

"I'm fine," she lied. "She's...nice." She tried not to think about how awkward this all was...and how it shouldn't have been.

"You hate her."

Hate is a strong word. Then the oddest reply came out.

"She stole my chair."

He looked up at her with intrigue and also appeared taken back for a moment. She skirted his gaze and continued, her voice low and oddly soft under the room's continuous loud chatter, "I used to always sit next to you...at lunch." She wasn't really talking about lunch.

Ever since she'd moved on it had sliced them in half. For years they had eaten together, walked and talked and slept together - without ever 'sleeping' together - it had always been them. Ever since they'd...realised things. Things that obviously no longer mattered, things that had tainted the table that they sat at everyday for the past 'forever', like it had been marked or carved with the words 'we used to mean something to each other'.

He said simply, "Things change, Colonel."

He was right.

She supposed that girlfriends, promotions and proposals had changed a lot of things between them.

"Yes Sir."

Sir...

I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend, Although you say she's just a girl who is your friend, I think I'm jealous of your girlfriend,  
She has a special part of you,  
You say you're jealous, but you can't tell me why  
------------------------------------------------

Athena - If I am a star, put out every one, for I am not wanted now...

Feedback to:

MORE S/J Fiction- 

(Copy and Paste links) 


End file.
